


Always, and forever will. (Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo)

by keijibokuto5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijibokuto5/pseuds/keijibokuto5
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	Always, and forever will. (Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo)

“Always, and forever will.”

Author’s note: The characters used in this story belongs to the creator of Haikyuu, and also. A reminder, I’m not good in english, so please expect some grammatical/spelling errors. 

Kageyama and Hinata’s children name:  
\- Miwa Hinata - Kageyama  
\- Tani Hinata - Kageyama  
\- Osu Hinata - Kageyama

“Tell her how you admire her, always tell her you love her at all times, when she’s upset hold her tight. Pick her over the other girls you hang out with. Play with her hair, Pick her up and tickle her, wrestle with her, just talk to her, tell her jokes, bring her flowers beacuse she deserves it. Hold her hand, throw pebbles at her window at night. Let her fall asleep in your arms, Sing to her. No matter how awful you sound, get her mad at you then kiss her, give her piggy back rides. Push her on swings, tell her she looks “beautiful”. When she’s sad stay on the phone with her, even if she’s not saying anything. Look into her eyes and smile, Kiss her on her forehead, slow dance with her even theres no music, kiss her in the rain and when you fall in love with her.. tell her. - Love, dad.”

Kageyama’s son POV:

As I read him the letter he made back then, I saw my dad smiling. He still have that dark blue eyes and a raven looking hair. He still have that scent he used when he adopted me as his son. My other dad, Hinata, is in his side, They loved each other. They really do. Even though they’re both guys, gender didn’t stop them from making a happy and beautiful family. They adopted 2 girls and 1 boys, I am the eldest, 28 years old. They adopted me when I was 3 years old. Miwa is 28 years old, while Osu is 19 and Tani is 17. We have a huge time gap between my sisters but this didn’t stop me to be happy.

I think both of my dads were 30-31 years old when they adopted me, I thought im gonna stay in the orphanage forever but thanks to this beautiful and lovely couple, they adopted me.

My Papa is currently in the bed, staring at my dad who is sleeping. It’s sad to say, but my dad has a cancer and his on the final level. My other dad is still healthy though, but I couldn’t imagine what if my dad.. no no, I shouldnt be thinking like that, I’m gonna hurt my feelings too.

My dad, Tobio has a lot of tubes around, he also have that life supporting machine, he looks really skinny and he have dark bags on his eyes, I hate to admit but my dad is kinda strict back then but he never failed to show his love to us, to my siblings and to papa. (Hinata)

(nope he doesnt hit his kids)  
“Darling, it’s getting late night, arent you gonna go home to join your wife and kids?” My papa asked, staring at me worried-(ly)

“Ah yes, I am about to go home pa.” I stand up from my seat, I walked to the both of them, My papa stands up, he hugged me really tight. I kissed him on the forehead. “Please, take care..” I whispered to his ears, I felt the guilt when I’m about to leave, I wanna stay but I also have family too, I wanted to take care of my Papa too.

“You too, honey. Tell Claudine I said hi.” He said, he smiled at me widely. It’s indeed true, my papa is a ball of sunshine. 

Even though their faces looks old now, that favorite smile from my Papa is still there, he’s still the sunshine that Dad used to describe when were practicing volleyball inside the Karasuno Gym.

I left the hospital, and heads back home with a guilt in my heart and a sad look.

Hinata’s POV:

After my son left the hospital room, I hold Kageyama’s warm hand. “Look how beautiful you are.” I said, carassing the back of his hand in my cheek.

When I first met you

You picked a fight

You said you’d beat me

And I said alright..

But know what’s suprising?

We became teammates

But you became something else

For me…

You are my sunshine..

My ball of sunshine..

Beacuse you helped me..

Learn how to fly..

I don’t show it..

But I adore you..

Cause of the way..

Your wings.. Fly high…

I hummed on him, my eyes are getting teary, I’m just.. I just don’t know what to do if I lose him, I loved him so much, I really do, My world will break apart if ill lose him, I don’t want to attend funerals, and he’s the one on the casket. I hate it, I wished we shared the illness.. so that if we die, we’ll be together.. but how about my kids.. our kids? I don’t.. please.. stay awake for me.. Kageyama-kun.

It’s about 2 am in the morning, and I’m still staring at his beautiful sleeping face, his finger suddenly twitched, I looked at his hand and found out he’s awake. He might want to pee or poo.

He opened his eyes, I smiled at him widely and leans over to kiss his chapped lips. “Baby, why are you awake?”

“I just.. want to see.. you..” He replied, his voice tone makes me cry, I stopped my tears from falling apart and keeping my emotions inside. I got a shiver from stopping it.

“Oh, Kageyama.. you’re making me cry..” I spoke, he sighed. It’s like he’s annoyed, ah yes. He still do this even though his really sick, sighing in a annoying way.

“Don’t cry boke..” He replied, I see him smiling geniuenly, damn he still makes me fall inlove with him more.

He cupped my cheeks, I leaned down and kisses him, we both kissed each other, I don’t mind if he’s sick or not, he’s my husband, my setter, my lover, my protector, my everything and my world.  
He chuckled in a slow way. “You still have that perfect kiss..” He said it in a slow tone also.

“This.. lips will be yours forever..” I said, and does a pinky promise.

“You wont kiss someone, arent you?” He asked.

“I wont! Tobio! Don’t say that! I am yours and you are mine!” I looked at him, and pouted, crossing my arms.

“Cute..” He said, he hold my hand tight. “Lay beside me..” He added, I nodded and lays beside him carefully not to touch or move his tubes or something that is attached to his body or back of his palm.

“Miwa read that letter from yours..” I said looking up at him, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, I heard him chuckled slowly but sweet.

“He did? I didn’t heard him” He asked.

“Mmm.” I replied, nodding also.

“S-shoyo.. can you tell him to pass my letter to the other generation of our family?” He asked, I smiled sweetly.

“Ofcourse, Tobio.”

We spent the night talking, I heard him chuckle many times, he also never fail me to make me laugh, I wished his illness will be gone soon.

Miwa and his wife Claudine were here to visit, they also bring their 2 sons, right now. Claudine is pregnant and this time it’s a girl. I’ll describe Claudine, she’s a beautiful angel with a rosy lips, she also have that beautiful short hair and white smooth skin, I guess Miwa never failed to take care of her gorgeous wife.

Right now, Kageyama is awake, we were talking, having some funny, interesting conversations. Claudine stands beside Kageyama who is caressing her stomach, I hope their baby girl meets their grand father Kageyama.

“When will be the due date?” I asked.

“December.. I think 21 or 22..” She replied sweetly, her baby girl would look perfect, I mean. Just look at her, she have that porcelain body.

“I think.. I might never.. see the.. baby…” Kageyama spoke, I looked down, knowing the truth that he might be.

“Grand pa! Don’t say that! I love you so much! so please be strong!!” The twins said, they held Kageyama’s hand.

“Boys.. it’s just might.. Don’t worry, grandpa is strong.” I patted them on the head.

After hours and hours, they decided to leave since its also dangerous for a pregant to be up late night. I stayed in Kageyama’s side with a laptop on my lap, we watched our highschool, nationals, MSBY Vs. Schweiden Match-s

I accidentally fall asleep in his side, the both of us were sleeping already, we’re just tired maybe?

Days passed, Kageyama’s illness got worst and worst, the sun is about going down, Hinata just arrived in the hospital, Tani and Osu were taking care of their dad, they were also having few conversations about love, studies, volleyball, priorities and taking care of their Papa once he’s gone.

Hinata opened the door, the two girls were crying in their volleyball jacket, Kageyama just looked up at the ceiling, tears are also falling down in his cheek.

“Babies, why are you guys crying?” Hinata puts his stuff down, he walked to Kageyama and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Dad.. dad just told me his last wishes..” Tani walks to me, still crying.

I looked at Kageyama and also felt sad feeling in my heart.

“He told me.. Tani and I should be using your famous school numbers in highschool..”

“He also told me, to do my best as the ace..” Tani added, hugging me, the both of them were still crying.

“D-don’t w-worry.. I have.. I have.. them.. on.. a.. paper.. and.. I.. also.. sent.. it.. on email..” Kageyama’s tone is making me sad more, i didn’t even realized my tears are falling down. 

“Dad, I’ll do my best as the captain, and the ace of my team.”

“I’m also gonna do my best to set and draw my members’ potential.”

The girls promised to their dad, I looked at them, their faces looks depressed, the bedroom has a sad aura, I knew that Kageyama loved the girls and treated them as the princess of our house, everytime after his work he always bought them fast foods, or chocolates or flowers, he wont forget to put some notes too. Every match of our babies, the both of is there to cheer and support. My kids will never get used with this if they’ll lose their loving dad.

The door opened, I looked at someone. It’s Kuroo and Kenma with the whole Karasuno Team, they also bought Oikawa and Iwaizumi. All of us have gray hairs already, signs that we’re old already, Miwa came to get the kids Tani and Osu, but before they left they gave Kageyama a kiss on a forehead and cheek, they’ll also never forget about the hug.

“How are you, Hinata?” Sugawara said, still in a motherly tone, his motherhood will never erase, it’s a part of his life.

“I’m good, still fighting..” I replied, smiled sweetly. I took out a chair and sits beside Kageyama.

“How’s Kageyama?” He asked again, I pulled him outside, and I started to cry really hard, he hugged me really tight, it was comforting, really comforting.

“His doctors..” 

(Flashback)

I’m about to open the room, a doctor walked to me. I looked at him, and it seems he have a sad feeling like me too. I can see it on his eyes.

“O-oh, hey.”

“Hey Doctor Ari, Goodevening.” I greeted.  
“Goodevening too, Mr. Shoyo.”

“I quite.. some.. uhh geez.. I cant say it..” The doctor might be scared to say something, he was too nervous.

“Come on doctor, spill it out.”

“Kageyama.. told me when I was checking on him.. he told me something..” He heaved a deep sigh. “He wants to stop fighting.” My heart pounded really fast, I tried to stop my tears but they all rushed down.

“He told me.. his time on earth is already done.” He said.

“Cant.. No! I don’t want to do that!” I shouted, a lot of people looked at me while theyre walking in the hall.

“The medicines wont work at him.. only the life supporting is helping him to stay alive..” He explained and heaved a deep sigh again. “He once tried to grab the wire of his machine, but a nursed notice him and stopped him from doing it.”

“He doesnt want to hurt you, he doesnt want to hurt anyone too.. he told me, that ill be your doctor too, beacuse I treated him in a kind way, he also told me to take care of you whenever your sick.. he wants to stop..” 

I cried more. It hurts my heart, it really does. The pain wont stop, but I understand him, he wants to rest too, and I shouldnt be bothering him.  
“All he did is staying awake, just for me and our kids.” I said to Sugawara, he was also crying too, we hugged each other outside the room, until Oikawa joined us, huh? He’s also crying.. he might heard everything I said.

“I heard everything..” Oikawa cried. “I loved him even though he hates me, I treated him as my student. Beacuse of me he learned how to do those powerful serves.” 

We go back inside the room, everyones eyes is staring at us, did I cry too much? Is my eyes that red?

“What happened to you, Oikawa? Hinata? Sugawara?” Daichi asked.

“Nothing happened. We’re just talking outside, and when Hinata cried, the three of us cried too.” Sugawara explained which made Kageyama chuckle.

Everyone froze in shock, they heard Kageyama.. Kageyama’s last..chuckle..

“K-kageyama?!” Nishinoya reacted, we all went closer to him.

“I might hated you.. but… I… accepted… the fact… that I…. cant…beat… you….in ….one ….versus …one.” Kageyama said, he sighed in pain.

The room was full of tears, sad aura and depressing looks, even tsukkishima cried.

“I… sent… my… last.. wishes.. on.. Shoyo.. email..” He added.

The more he spoke, the more we cried, I should be thinking positive but it makes me cry when he said “last wishes.”

After depressing hours, they all left except Sugawara, Daichi. I also called Tani and Osu, Miwa and Claudine to comeback in the hospital, they have to do… farewells.. since the antidote is now injected to Kageyama’s dextrose.

The doctor told me we only have 8 hours with an alive Kageyama, the girls were here but still outside, I told Claudine and Miwa to go inside first with Daichi, Sugawara and I stayed outside with the girls explaining what will happen to their father.

“We cant just do that.. I mean look! Dada is still fighting!!” Tani showed me some videos of Kageyama laughing in his death bed.

“Yes! Daddy isnt gonna give up! He promised! He promised that he’s gonna give us a toss and teach me more technique!” Osu added.

“I’m also hurt, but we need to let him rest..” I said, crying, I looked at the girls who is also crying that hard, Sugawara is also crying too, I looked up to the windows and sees Miwa crying with his wife carresing his back.

“All he did is to stay awake for us, girls..” I added, I wiped my tears with my handkerchief.

“NO! NO! NO!” STOP IT! I CANT! AND WE SHOULDNT!” Tani screamed, the nurses stopped and looks at us who is in depressed situation.

“Tani.. imagine.. dad in the heaven, watching our games.. he’ll be free.. no pain, no more oxygen.. no more tubes.. no more life supporting machine..” Osu finally accepted, she have the most understanding heart and mind since she’s older than Tani.

“Dad will be more happier in there.. no more suffering..” Osu added, Tani stopped crying, she calmed down after many minutes of crying.

“I guess, we should go back to your father’s room..” Sugawara suggested, the girls nodded their head, we entered the hospital with sad expression, looks and many more to explain.

Miwa also calmed down, I saw Kageyama sleeping already, it’s been 2 hours, we only have 6 hours left, the girls is in the room, telling their farewells, Miwa told his farewell a while ago, Sugawara and Daichi did too. 

The girls goes outside, I can see their blank expression, I told Sugawara and Daichi what to do so they told the girls that they will be spending their time in a hotel room near the hospital, Miwa and Claudine followed them also.

It’s time…

I entered the room, I heard a soft but slow voice.

“Shoyo…”

I looked at Kageyama who is awake, my tears are falling down in my cheeks, I walked to him and sat on his bed, I don’t want to let him go, but it’s his time already.. He is tired and I can clearly see that, I tried to smile at him, he smiled back also.

“It’s my time..” Kageyama whispered.

“Yes, darling. I know that..” I said to him confidently, but my tears are still falling. I leaned down and kisses his lips multiple times, this lips.. ill miss them..

“Lay beside me.. tell me everything you want to say..”

“Tobio, the first day we met, you were my rival, I wanted to beat you up, I wanted to win over you, But I didn’t knew these rival things turned into feelings.. I’ve never thought you’ll marry someone like me.. I never thought you’re into boys also.. I wont forget those days that you toss for me, and ill spike for you. I wont and I will never forget the day that we adopted the Miwa, Osu and Tani. I’ll never forget the day we married, we had a house, you supported me on a tournament, we bought cars, we had a book full of our pictures, the big portrait and many more.. you made me happy.. you stayed on my side.. I don’t want to lose you, we don’t want to lose you.. no one wanted to lose the King of the Court, I know you hated that nickname, but thats not how it mean, not being a dictator, but a legend with powerful serves, good blocking, the best toss and your recieves.”

“I’ll always love you.. I’ll forever love you..” 

After telling those thoughts, I stand up and pulled a mini projector that I bought, i connected my laptop and projector, I also turned the lights off, I went back to Kageyama’s side and lays beside him, videos are starting to flash back.

“Boke! Hinata! Boke!” the both of us chuckled when we heard him saying those words.

Kageyama’s POV:

I noticed my oranged.. no.. my gray haired baby sleeping on my arms, I looked at him, sighing. The video ended. My time has finally come, I did everything in this world, even though I became a dictator, I managed to changed beacuse of this guy sleeping next to me, he still sleep cutely. He’s sleeping position never changed, his left leg on my legs, arms in my abdomen, drooling on my chest. 

I just stared at him, I wonder what will happen if ill die, I’m hoping to see them in heaven, I’ve also heard Tani and Osu’s farewells which made me cry.

“Daddy, I’ll take care of Papa, I’ll make sure he’ll wake up with a good breakfast, calling him “sunshine” , preparing his coach outfit and reminding him to take his daily vitamins.” Tani said. “I’ll be the best ace in the world, I’m gonna be part of Japan’s National Women Team, and im gonna use your number. I’ll make them proud, I’ll make you proud, I’m gonna show them what you taught on me.” Tani added.

“As the setter, I might never be able to use your number beacuse tani will be using it, I’m gonna make sure that everyone in Kageyama - Hinata family will be safe, I’ll make our surnames more famous even though you’re not gonna be with us anymore. I’m gonna give them a punch through the roof if theyll hurt Papa.” Tani heaved a deep breathe. “I cant believe.. but I must accept it. The love of my life, Dada. I love you so much.” Tani added.

I’m super glad with their farewells, and im hoping they would do it beacuse ill be in the heaven, watching them how they’ll take care of their papa. I can feel that my heart beat is almost stopping, im awake for four hours, thinking about their farewells, im happy that the Karasuno came in here, im also happy that I have the chance to spent my last breathe with my husband, my spiker, my lover, my friend, my enemy, my rival, my everything.

I kissed Hinata’s forehead, glad I didn’t wake him up, I caresses his hair for the last time.

“Hinata Shoyo, even though I’m not here.. You’ll be invincible.”

“I love you, my boke.”

My heart stopped, a 7 minutes of memories flashed back,I couldn’t hear the machine who stayed by my side for 3 months in this hospital, I’ll be on my way.

Sayonara…

I heard the life support, I woke up immediately. He’s gone, all I was hugging is a cold deceased Kageyama, my tears burst out, the nurses finally came and comforted me, even though I didn’t know them I hugged them, I needed comfort, I lose someone who is really important to me, my raven haired setter, Kageyama Tobio.

(timeskip)

The funeral just ended an hour ago, Tani and Osu is on Sugawara’s house, they needed time too, Miwa is in the living room with Claudine and their twins. While, I’m on our bedroom, wearing Kageyama’s clothes, the death of my lover spreads in the social media, even in news. 

I looked at my computer, I went to the emails and saw a unread messages. It’s from Kageyama.

From : Tobio_Kageyama****@gmail.com  
To: hinatashoyo******@gmail.com

I sighed first, as I read it loudly.

“Hi my love, my spiker, my rival, my husband, my crush, my everything and my world. Sorry, I sound so cheesy. I already knew that ill be giving up someday in this hospital, and I got a chance to write my last message and wishes alone. I couldn’t believe I could still write but stuttering while speaking! Haha! Hilarious! So my love, here is my last wishes:

\- Take care of the kids, I know itll be hard without me, but please take care of them, support them always whenever where they are.

\- Visit my grave with Claudine’s baby, I know that I wont have any time left, geez Miwa chose a date to make babies with Claudine, but im still willing to see the baby even im in the heaven or.. idk where im going tho HAHAHA!

\- Continue your passion as a coach, I know you’ll never give up, and please. don’t. okay?

\- every december 22nd, buy a milk cake.

\- since Tani is still in the Karasuno, let her use my Jersey. I know you wouldnt let them use but she have my permission, let her use the orange and black ones.

\- Take care always for me, I’ll be your guiding black raven angel forever.

\- Always visit Karasuno with the former players every month, help them to improve more just like how I did

My wishes arent that hard, but I hope you would do them for me, Baby, I loved you from the start so please, Love me till the end. Even though I’m not there with you, you’ll be and always be invinsible. - love, yours truly. Kageyama Tobio

After reading that, I cried again. I know he’ll be here with me always and he wont leave me even though he isnt here. I turned my computer off and went to bed, I closed my eyes. 

I woke up, and yes im inside my dreams. But this felt weird, I remember this place! It’s near Karasuno, it’s not even night, but there are no humans walking. I walked around and sees this man wearing a Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Uniform, he is.. he turned around and it Kageyama!! I runned to him really really fast, he opened his arms widely with a genuine smile, I hugged him tight and he hugged me back.

“Toss for me, Kageyama-kun.”

“Spike for me, Hinata.”  
"I will, and I always will." \-------------------------------------------------- 

Authors Note: Finally it ended, I loved writing this story, I’m gonna make new ones again, but it’s not KageHina anymore, I’m thinking of Kuroo and Kenma or Sakusa and Hinata.  
I'm sorry for the errors, ahahaha this story was made year ago, I just posted it with no updating and stuff, anyways thank youuu!!


End file.
